Midnight Flowers
by Emma WatsonHermione Gran
Summary: Ron is dying and the only people who can save him are Harry and Hermione. While they fight for their friends survival they also fight the love that becomes so overwhelming between them. Can they resist each other? Will they be able to save their friend? O
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 1

It was a brilliantly clear Monday morning. The sunlight poured into the bedroom of a one Ms. Hermione Granger. Rolling over she opened her eyes a crack and looked out the window next to her bed. The moon was still just visible as the sun started to cast pink and purple shadows over the ground.

Smiling to herself she sat up and stretched. Running her fingers through her hair she stood up and headed to the bathroom. She wore nothing but a pair of red silk short shorts, and a red silk spaghetti strap shirt with pink roses embroidered on it.

The small house seemed to light up as the sun beamed in through the open living room windows. As she approached the bathroom door she noticed it was closed. This was a bad thing, because it meant that someone had beaten her to it.

She knocked softly on the door, "Hurry up I have to use the bathroom."

"Wait your turn Hermione! I got here first this time." said the voice of none other than Ron Weasley. She groaned and shuffled her feet a bit. Ron always seemed to take the longest in the bathroom out of them all. She didn't know why he always seemed to look like he had just gotten out of bed.

Sighing to herself she decided to go and get something to eat while she waited. She found the kitchen currently occupied as well. Lindsey Roberts sat at the counter with an open book and a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Linns." Hermione said slightly cheerful.

"Hey Mione, there is fresh orange juice in the fridge." she said back not even looking up from her book.

Lindsey was a very sweet girl Harry, Ron, and Hermione had met while they where in training to become Aurors. She was one year younger than them and had graduated Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw, top in her class as well.

After Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione where positive in they knew what they wanted to do. With Voldemort still on the loose and becoming more powerful with every year they had decided to become aurors. To make things easier they all pitched in to rent the house they now stayed in. But during their second year of training money had become quiet tight, and so they looked for a new roommate, and that's where Lindsey came in.

She was a very attractive witch. She had short blonde hair curled out all the time. Crystal blue eyes, which had a tendency to pierce right through to your conscience, all together she was very attractive.

Hermione walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and a glass from the cupboard. While pouring her some juice Harry walked into the kitchen looking very handsome.

He had already gotten his shower done and got dressed for work. His hair was naturally untidy and he still tried to cover up his scar, but he seemed to have grown into his body more in the last couple of years. He wore emerald green robes that didn't hide the muscular body underneath them.

Hermione had to mentally shake herself awake as he walked in and started to talk to them.

"Oh, I am sorry what did you say Harry?" she asked him running her hand through her hair again.

"I said morning, are you feeling all right Hermione? Maybe you shouldn't go into work today." He said sitting down at the counter.

"Of course I am coming to work today. Do you think Voldemort is going to take a day off just because I am tired?" she said as Lindsey cringed while reading her book.

After so much conflict with Voldemort Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grown very used to using his name; at least with encouragement from Harry. Lindsey on the other hand still didn't like hearing his name and often told them so.

"I would start getting ready if Ron would just get..." she began to say but just then Ron walked into the kitchen.

"If I would just get what?" He asked her looking a bit hurt about being talked about.

"If you would just get out of the bathroom!" she told him and walking past him headed to the bathroom to have her shower and get ready to apparate to the Ministry.

She had barely begun to run the water when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"What!" she yelled from behind the door, if Ron wouldn't let her use the bathroom when he was in it then she wasn't planning on letting him in.

"It's just me Hermione." Lindsey's voice came from behind the door. "I wanted to let you know we are going to meet you at work, want to get started you know." she said and Hermione smiled.

"Yes that's fine I will meet you there then." Hermione told her and as he heard 3 loud POPS she got into the shower ready to have, for once, a very peaceful and alone morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 2

Hermione showed up at work a little late that day. She wore a long sleeved, tight black shirt that tied along the sides. She had it tied slightly tight just so as to show some of her midriff and her full curves. On the top left of the shirt was a large sparkly **H ** which stood for Hermione to everyone except Hermione, to her it had other meanings. Her pants where slightly tight with a black star belt and buckle. Her hair was carelessly pulled back into a pony tail with a few select pieces hanging here and there.

Looking around the large room that seemed to only be divided by cubicles Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, and Lindsey over by the large board on which they kept information about wizards and witches they where searching for. She walked over to them smiling but noticed almost at once that they didn't look too happy.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked immediately as she glanced over the board.

"There has been another woman gone missing." Ron said glumly taking out a picture of a very attractive looking woman. This picture was a black and white photograph, but it was moving which meant she was either a witch or someone who knew the potion to make the picture move had taken the picture. She had from Hermione's perspective very light hair, probably blonde, which went down to the nape of her neck. She also seamed to love posing for the camera, making many abnormal poses.

Ron pinned the picture to the board along with a great quantity of others. Hermione shook her head and then looked at Lindsey who's eyes where scanning the board. "Well? How, where, when?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stephanie Walker just this morning in Kent we don't know exactly how. There where no witnesses, bit surprise there and there wasn't much at the scene. She seemed to have been shopping prior." Lindsey said pointing to a picture of a bag of groceries that where scattered to the floor. "And her money is still there too." she said placing 48 galleons 17 sickles and 35 knuts on the table, along with pinning a picture of the scattered money on the board.

"So how do you know that it was him? It could just be some random attack." Hermione said hoping that she was right but knowing in the pit of her stomach that she was wrong.

"Well..." Lindsey began but was interrupted by Harry. "Because we found this!" he said, rather loudly, while placing yet another photo upon the board. Hermione had an intake of breath as she glimpsed the picture. The four of them stood around the board just staring at it. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind now. As she looked at the severed arm of Stephanie Walker, and the burnt skull and snake, which was the dark mark, she knew it was him. She knew that this was the work of Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 3

It took several minutes before Hermione could tear her eyes from the picture. She looked around the board. They had collected so much information over the years. Everything Harry had ever learned, heard, and saw with Voldemort was pinned to the board. A long with every person that they knew Voldemort had killed. This included Lilly and James Potter, and Sirius Black.

Hermione scanned the pictures. There where young witches and wizards along with very old ones, some where muggleborn while some where purebloods, there where even a few children, the weird thing was not all of them had the dark mark burnt into their skin. But there seemed to be no connection between any of them other than the mark so it had to be the key. But it was almost like Voldemort was just killing at random. But then...Hermione had a thought.

"Linns did you find Stephanie's wallet, or anything like that with her?" She asked nonchalantly, not wanting to get the others hopes up about nothing.

"Uh huh," Lindsey said reaching into a bag next to her and tossing the brown tattered looking wallet to Hermione. She opened it and started looking through the ids. Most people like to keep pictures of their friends in the invisible flaps and as Hermione turned over a driver's license she saw just what she was looking for.

She took out the old looking school picture. It was at Hogwarts she could see the lake in the background. In the frame stood 7 smiling teenagers. Hermione looked closely at the picture and then glanced up and down at the board and at the pictures.

Ron noticed Hermione doing this and walked over to her. "'Mione what is it? Did you find something?" he asked excited, which got the attention of Harry and Lindsey.

"I...I think I did." She take taking the picture and placing it on the table. She took out her wand and pointed it at the picture. "Engorgio." She said loudly as the picture grew to the side of one of the tiles on the floor. Smiling to herself she looked from the picture to the pictures on the board.

"That's it!" she screamed smiling and slamming her fist down onto the table. Making several other people in the large room jump. Looking around apologetically she turned her bright smile on them again.

"Umm, Hermione are you sure you're all right?" Harry asked timidly, but when Hermione shot him an acid glance she shut up immediately.

"Look at this, mind you it's at least 15 years old, but look at the people in the picture and the people we have here. Of course there is Stephanie right there in the middle, but look there is Curtis Caltrum..." she said pointing to a tall boy with blonde curly hair and glasses. "We found his arm about 7 months ago, and here is Rebecca Stout..." pointing to a short girl with long brown hair and glasses. "We found her arm around 3 months ago. And look there that's Jerry Perry, we found his arm a couple weeks ago." She said looking at them with large glistening eyes.

"Hermione I think you have finally found something we can use." Harry said taking a very close look at the photograph.

"I think these are the people Voldemort is really after. They are the only ones that have their arms...ripped from their bodies. Everyone else we already found and they had all their limbs. I think the others where a diversion tactic. You know to set us off course."

"Out of the 7 people in that picture 6 have gone missing." said Harry finally looking up from the photograph, "That means that this guy here is probably next." he said pointing to a very handsome tall boy with black hair.

Hermione was looking very intently upon the board studying it very critically. "The last three people have been very close to each other. Jerry Perry just two weeks ago, Myra Gray 4 days ago and today Stephanie Walker; he isn't killing any decoy people. This means he may be rushing to kill the rest before we figure this out."

"But that means we have to figure out who this guy is and protect him!" Lindsey said looking down at the picture.

"We have to meet with the Minister of Magic today remember. Well at least one of us does." Ron added to the conversation as if they were not already feeling busy. "And sorry Harry but it's your turn."

"Okay I will meet with the minister, Linns you find out who this guy is and contact Ron and Hermione right away. Okay?" he asked her looking at her very closely to see if she was clear on that.

"Yes I am sure." she told him, she really hated it when he didn't seem to trust her with important things yet because she was still so new.

"Ron, Hermione when Linns tells you who he is I want you there watching his every move. Don't even look away till I tell you to."

"Okay Harry don't worry we know how to spy on people." Said Ron sounding a bit sarcastic.

He smiled at them and then looked at Hermione. "Be careful please. We don't need an accident like last time." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and Ron a pat on the arm. He POP apparated away. And Hermione was left with a warm sensation on her cheek, a nervous rumbling in her stomach, and a breathlessness in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 4

Hermione sat looking at the pictures of all of Voldemort's recent victims. It was so hard to believe one person could construct so much havoc and death in just one life time. But then again Voldemort seemed to have more than one life.

She glanced at Ron who was snoring rather loudly with his face pressed to a picture of the shopping mart that Stephanie had been to. She smiled to herself thinking fondly of him, but her thoughts where interrupted with a loud POP from behind her. Turning around quickly she saw Lindsey holding a large book and papers.

Jumping up she hurried over to help her with the heavy load of stuff. Slamming the book on the table, which woke Ron with a jump, Lindsey smiled to them with a very confident look.

"I found him!" she said simply looking at them and then at the information she had brought. Hermione and Ron looked at her eagerly waiting for more, but when she didn't reply and instead started looking through the stuff Ron blurted out, "And?"

Lindsey smiled at him sweetly looking at him from under her luscious eye lashes. "And what?" she said trying to sound innocent, but with a look from Hermione she snapped out of it. "His name is Alex Randolph, he was best friends with the other victims when they attended Hogwarts." she informed them as she flipped open the extremely large book that appeared to be a Hogwarts year book. She flipped through a couple of pages and laid open the picture they had found in the wallet, with all of their names under it.

"He lives in Yorkshire," she said quietly, "alone." Hermione looked at her and then back at the happy people waving merrily in the picture. She knew what they had to do and she looked at Ron to make sure he knew. Ron looked back at her with a stern look and shook his head.

"Okay Lindsey thanks. We are going to go watch him now, stay here and wait for Harry and let him know what you found out. All right?" Hermione asked Lindsey who seemed to find this idea very unfair. When she continued to look at Hermione in the ludicrous way Hermione repeated herself, "All right?" she demanded and Lindsey finally nodded her head.

With another loud POP Ron and Hermione disappeared. Within seconds they appeared in a very shabby looking house. There where torn remnants of furniture thrown around the room. There was no light except for the little bit that showed through the holes in the ceiling. The windows had been boarded up and looked rotten. A strong smell of mold and whisky hung in the air, Hermione have to cover her mouth to keep from vomiting.

Ron looked at her as if to say "Are you okay?" she just looked at him and nodded softly. "Come on we need to find Alex." she said starting to walk into the hall. There was a kitchen to her left and she glanced it briefly because what she saw made her stomach do flips. The filthy kitchen was swarming with maggots, cockroaches, and other slimy insects. She clutched her mouth as Ron steered her away.

They walked into the only other room in the house and was greeted with the same scene as the living room. Ron walked over to look into the small bathroom and turned back to Hermione. "Nothing!" he said looking around and kicking a small broken wooden chair. Hermione stared around and started trying to sift through the garbage to find some sort of clue.

It was then they heard a loud POP out in the living room. Hermione looked at Ron a bit confused, "It can't be Harry and Lindsey yet can it?" she asked as she stood up and followed Ron into the living room.

To her great surprise when they entered the living room they found the exact same site as before. "What was that then do you know?" he asked her looking in the kitchen again. "I don't know Ron, but I don't have a very good feeling." Hermione said as she walked back into the bed room.

"I think we should go Ron. We can come back with Harry and Lindsey. Besides I don't think Alex is here, or anyone really. What do you think?" she asked him as she took one last look at the bathroom. But when no answer came she walked out of the bed room into the small hall. "Ron I said do you think we should leave?" she repeated as she walked into the kitchen.

She found no Ron, and becoming quickly worried, she hurriedly walked into the living room. "Ron..." she began to say, but he wasn't there either. She was starting to have a very panic stricken attack in the pit of her stomach. "RON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Above she heard birds fly from the roof but that was the only sound besides her echoing voice dieing out into oblivion. Becoming increasingly worried she reached for her wand with the idea of going and getting Harry wherever he was when something hard and heavy hit her in the back of the head.

Everything went black, and the only sound was that of a loud POP as men transported two limp bodies back to their head quarters. Back to their master; who was waiting and ready to make them take the long walk of death.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 5

The ministry seemed to be extra crowed this day. Many people where rushing in and out of the ministers office. Papers floated on the air transporting messages from employee to employer. It seemed as though everyone was on fast forward; everyone except, that is, Harry Potter.

He sat, looking extremely bored, and occasionally taking his glasses off to rub his tired eyes. Harry had been there for at least half of the day, waiting for the minister to see him. Extremely excited about their break in the case Harry was more than eager to get back and find out how everything was.

But as per usual the minister was booked, and seeing Harry seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Finally after it was beginning to become dark outside of the charmed windows, the minister walked out. He was a portly man, with what used to be golden blonde hair. Now, because of age and stress, it was whiter than anything else.

Harry stood up respectfully and smiled, but the minister, instead of a smile, frowned. "Potter, what are you doing here?" He asked obviously seeming a bit confused.

Harry straightened himself and reminded himself that this was his boss, and he had to be courteous. "Minister, sir, we had a meeting today to discuss the case that Herm..." but he was rudely interrupted by the minister "Ah! That's right, completely forgot. Well I was just on my way home. But if you could just give me an over view of how things are working I will let you know if I approve or not."

Taking a deep breath and trying to regain control of his anger, Harry gritted his teeth and forced a pathetic smile onto his face. "Well, sir, there was a new attack today, as I am sure you are well aware of. And we have made a break through in figuring out a link in the cases and we think we might be able to trap Vold..." Harry was saying in a rushed and hurried voice without breathing. "Right fine. It seems to me like you have everything under control. Eh if that will be all?" said the minister looking very agitated.

Again Harry had to regain control of his anger, but instead of answering he just shook his head no. "Good then. Uh well see you tomorrow then Potter. Good night!" He said and patting Harry on the shoulder walked away.

Looking after the minister Harry just shook his head and with a loud POP apparated back into the aurors room; where he saw Lindsey sitting and reading a very large book, while high lighting things.

He grimaced as he walked over to her, "God I am glad that is over! What an ass." he said shaking his head. Lindsey looked up and smiled at him. "So did you figure anything out?" Harry asked her as he sat down across from her.

"Actually I did. The other man in the photograph is named Alex Randolph, Hermione and Ron are supposed to be at his house watching over him right now. Think we should go over and see how they are doing?" She asked eagerly with a glint of light in her eyes.

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled kindly. "No...I think I should go over and see how they are doing. You wait here okay?" he said looking Lindsey in the eyes. She squinted up at him and as her lips became very thin she just nodded.

POP he was gone and Lindsey was all alone in the room again. "What do they think I am just a baby or something? I can handle myself too! I graduated auror training just like they did, I can cope with this!" She said loudly to no one in particular.

Harry found himself in the very same room that Hermione and Ron had been in. He looked around at the disgusting mess, and started look for Ron or Hermione. The good news was it didn't look like Alex was there, the bad news was it didn't look like Hermione or Ron where either.

After searching the rooms, he went back to the living room and looking around on the floor he spotted foot prints in the dust. One large set had to belong to Ron and as Harry inspected them it looked like the feet had been dragged away. His heart beating quickly he looked at the smaller set he assumed was Hermione's and hers had the same markings.

"Ron! Hermione!" He screamed against his better judgment. No answer. "You guys where are you? Are you okay, can you answer me?" He said looking around franticly.

There was another loud pop and a trophy appeared in the middle of the room with a note that fell softly to the floor next to it. Harry marched around it examining it closely. It wasn't an ordinary trophy, this was the triwizards trophy. He reached over and grabbed the envelope.

Bighead Potter,

You have escaped me for the last time! I have your friends, and they are going to die if you don't come to rescue them. But then again we all know how much you love to play the "hero." If you tell anyone else about this they will die without you ever showing up, and if you show up with someone they will be killed right in front of you. I advise you to make sure you understand your priorities, and know that this letter once delivered to you will only save your friends lives for 3 more hours. Though that doesn't mean they haven't been tortured. Trust me, I will dream of their screams of pain forever! Use the port key when you are ready to face me. And Harry don't be late, I would hate for you to miss the murder of your friends as you did your parents!

The Dark Lord

Harry looked back down at the trophy. It reflected his eyes as the tears began to fall down his face. Voldemort had kidnapped his best friends. He was going to kill them unless he, Harry, did something. He wiped his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Not even having to think on it twice. He gripped his wand hard in his hand and reached over to grab the port key.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 6

Lindsey paced the around their house. She had, upon being left behind again, gone home early to do some work. But work was coming very hard at the moment.

"I can not believe they left me again!" she shouted to the empty house. "They should know very well by now I can handle MYSELF! So what if I haven't known them since I was 11. They have known ME long enough to know I can handle myself. But does that matter I ask you?" she ranted to the empty house "NO!"

Link crawled onto the sofa and made Lindsey quiet her ranting. She walked over and sat next to the white and ginger cat. "I am sorry if I startled you Link, where are your brothers?" she asked the cat as it purred happily next to her. Link was the son of Crookshanks who only 2 years prior had finally passed away.

"You believe in me don't you?" she asked the cat as she scratched it behind his ears. Smiling as he purred loudly Lindsey seemed to make up her mind. She shot up, making Link jump down a bit annoyed, and walked into her room where she had placed some of the stuff on the case. Looking up the address of Alex's house, and thinking hard about the address she, POP, apparated into his bed room.

Lindsey cringed as she looked around at the woe be gone room. She shook her head and decided to go and look for Harry, Ron, or Hermione. As she rounded the corner of the room, and she saw Harry standing in the middle of the living room holding a letter.

She started walking quietly over towards him, but remembering she wasn't supposed to be there, she began to get hesitant and stopped completely 10 feet away from him.

Recognizing the trophy at once, which stood at the feet of Harry she knew exactly what was going on. As she watched Harry began to cry she felt very intruding, but still thought she should say something. She was just about to back away when she saw Harry grip his wand and reach for the trophy.

"Harry, NO!" Lindsey screamed, running over to him and reaching for his arm, but she was too late Harry had grabbed the trophy just as Lindsey had grabbed his arm. With a very uncomfortable jolt they both went hurtling forward as they where transported to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry landed flat on his face, his glasses falling off in the process. He reached blindly out to find them and did so after a few tries of grabbing air. He placed them on and turned to glare at Lindsey.

Lindsey looked innocently up at Harry as she put her clothes right and stood up. "Do you realize where we are Harry?" she asked him offering him her hand.

Harry didn't take it.

"You...you insolent, disobedient, selfish, narcissistic, stupid girl! I told you NOT to follow. What part of that did you not understand? How dare you disobey me, and Ron and Hermione." he was about to continue when the thought of Ron and Hermione popped in his head.

"I swear if something happens to them because of you..." he began to say as he started searching the long corridor leading to the chamber of secrets, when he saw him. Standing right before the wizard on the wall. He was cloaked and Harry froze.

On either side of the wizard where two basilisks that appeared to have been blinded; and they both held ropes in their mouths, each linked to the feet of either Ron, or Hermione. They appeared to be laying limp upside down, but Harry could tell they where breathing.

Along the outside of the water where newly sprouted plants, plants that oddly enough seemed to have a mind of their own, and continued to snap menacingly up at Ron and Hermione.

Harry went to reach for his wand when a cold, drawling voice came from the cloaked figure in the middle of the corridor.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Harry Potter!" he said coldly raising his left hand, and as he did so the left basilisk, the one with Ron, ducked sinking Ron's head into the water. It took but only seconds and Ron was struggling and gasping for breath under the water.

The cloaked figure put his hand down and Ron was brought gasping for breath up again. "Now Harry, since you broke the rules and brought someone, I think it only fare to kill at least one of your friends right now." he said coldly.

Harry reached for his wand, his heart pounding, but not because he knew his friends where in danger, or because he was going to face Voldemort again. No, instead his heart was pounding because he knew this was not Voldemort, but he did know who it was...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 7

Harry glared at the cloaked figure in the middle of the hall. "Don't you dare do it!" he snarled as he grabbed his wand. But the figure had grabbed its wand as well and had it risen pointed at Harry. And to Harry's horror he looked ready to dunk one of his friends again.

"Ah, ah, ah Potter, I wouldn't do that if you want your friends to live." Said the creepy drawling voice. "Now, I don't see it very fair that it is going to be one on two." he said looking over at Lindsey.

Lindsey who had seemed to jump out of a trance quickly reached for her wand. The figure at the end of the hall was much too quick for her and Harry both quickly he called out, "Silencio!" which hit Lindsey and she became lost of her voice, making it impossible for her to cast any charms. Harry turned to the figure and raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" shouted a word, but not from Harry.

Harry turned around startled as Lindsey wand went flying out of her hand. And there, he knew, stood he himself. Lord Voldemort. "Stupefy." the first figure called and Lindsey went rigid and fell over.

Harry was now fighting by himself, against none other than Voldemort, and Draco Malfoy. He knew who the first figure had been, it should have been obvious in the letter the writer had used "Bighead Potter" no one ever called him that before except Snape, and Draco.

But Draco had gone missing several years earlier. When an attack had gone wrong at the Malfoy's house. Everything and everyone who had been in the house was destroyed. This included Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Pansy Malfoy. Draco though had mysteriously disappeared. But now Harry knew where he went.

"That's right Potter!" called Malfoy from across the room as he pulled off the hood of the cloak. "I am still alive, and I did team up with Voldemort. In fact, I am the new second in command. I bring all of his victims to him. Including you!" He said laughing a high shrilly laugh.

"This is it Potter, no more games. You have lived long, but your time is now up." "Expelliarmus!" came the fateful words from across the room, and Harry's wand was shot from his hand as he was concentrating on Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand and swung it down repeating the words..."Avada..." But from behind a very large snake came running feet. Draco and Harry turned to see none other than Alex running head long and fast directly at Harry.

"Kadavra..." Harry felt himself hitting the hard ground of the Chamber of Secrets, as there was a blinding green light. Ron and Hermione where dropped head first into the water struggling for life. And the hungry poisonous plants jumped into the water to eat their prey, that had been so teasingly dangled before them.

Harry knew no more...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 8

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she patted Harry's forehead with a cool rag. "He doesn't look too good. It seems as though he was bitten about 9 times." Lindsey said kneeling over Ron who was fast sleep, but moaning in pain.

"How are you?" Linns asked Hermione looking over at her out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, me? I...I am fine; I was only bitten 4 times. Don't even feel bad really. Bit knock on my head but, well I'll be fine. Let's just worry about these two."

"Worry...worry about what...me?" Harry said softly and to his horror Hermione sprang on him hugging him with all her might. "Oh Harry you are all right. Oh thank God I thought you where gone, I swear I thought we had lost you!" she began to sob in his chest. "He...Hermione I am fine. Really, and honestly."

Hermione continued to sob into Harry's chest for the better of 15 minutes before Harry pulled her away to wipe the tears and assure her he was all right.

"But what happened? The last thing I remember was hearing Voldemort about to use the Avada Kadavra curse on me." Harry asked her not even noticing Lindsey who sat on the other bed with Ron.

"Well...it was Alex. He saved you Harry. He battled Voldemort and Malfoy all on his own. My legs had been tied weak and I got out quick when I was dunked into the water. It took me a while to get Ron out of the water, and get his legs untied. By that time Alex had already brought Lindsey around. And then..." Hermione began but choked on her words.

Lindsey came around behind Hermione and patted her back. "There was nothing you could have done, Hermione. You see Harry while we chased of Malfoy Voldemort got one last curse at us, and it hit Alex directly. He is dead Harry." Lindsey said softly rubbing Hermione's sobbing back.

"If I had only just gotten up quicker or focused on the battle instead of Ron..." Hermione sobbed but was knocked almost off of the bed when Harry sat bolt upright.

"Where is Ron? Is he okay?" He began looking around frantic, but then saw him on the other bed and sank back down relieved he was okay. "Oh thank God the three of you made it out alive." Harry said, but then remembered it might not have happened that way if he hadn't been caught off guard by Lindsey.

He turned to look at her, and possibly yell at her some more when he saw her expression. "Linns what's wrong?" he asked her becoming more worried.

"I...its Ron." She spoke softly with her hand covering her mouth. "I...I don't think he is okay. He was bitten a lot by those plant things before Hermione could drag him out. They where poisonous, I...I think he may be dieing Harry."

This time Harry did shove Hermione off, but she just stood up instead of completely falling. "Well we have to get him to the hospital then!" he shouted to them. "We where just trying to bring you around Harry but now that we..." Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her.

"You two meet us there, and I am going to make a port key to take me and Ron there. Go...NOW!" He shouted at them as they POPED and apparated to Saint Mungo's. Harry grabbed his wand off of the table on the side and looked around the room. There was the rag Hermione had been using, he pointed his wand at it and said..."Portus!" He turned and picked Ron, moaning, up and grabbed the rag.

He was hurtled forward, for the second time that day, but this time landed on his feet in the hospital. A stout witch was running to him with a stretcher. "Right here now, yes that's it." she was saying as Hermione and Lindsey came up closely from behind her.

The lady wheeled Ron into a private room and started looking over the wounds. "Tut tut." She was saying as she continued to look at the now green wounds. She pressed on one and purple ooze seeped out of it. It smelled fowl and made Lindsey run out of the room to hurl.

"Your friends say a plant did this, is this correct?" she asked Harry, and he nodded. "Well we will have to call a herbology specialist then." She said sitting up straight and marching over to the fireplace. She placed a hand in the floo powder and threw it in the fire. She stuck her head in it and Hermione, Harry, and Lindsey waited for a reply.

After 10 minutes the nurse witch came back but was followed by none of than Neville Longbottom. Their mouths dropped to see Neville and he smiled broadly at them. "Neville..." Harry said in disbelief, the nurse look from the awe stricken people to Neville. "So you know Mr. Longbottom then? Ah yes, best Herbology specialist there is. If anyone knows what did this and how to cure it he does." She said smiling kindly at Neville.

Neville cast a glance at Ron, and then did a double take. "Ron?" he said quietly rushing over to see him. "Oh no!" He said loudly looking at the wounds. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he mumbled pressing on one to emit the purple ooze.

"Neville, what's wrong? What is it?" Harry and Hermione asked in chorus.

Neville looked at Hermione and Harry, his eyes where filled with tears. "I will tell you what it is. 6 bites are manageable, well to say the least you can survive 8 is death. Harry, Hermione Ron has at least 9 bites here. I am afraid he is dieing." Neville said turning back to look at the now sweating Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 9

Harry looked at Neville disbelievingly. It seemed to him as if it all was a dream, some twisted and ludicrous nightmare! He staggered back and fell down into a chair as a dry sob escaped Hermione's lips.

"No, there has to be something? Anything we, you can do?" Lindsey screamed at Neville close to hysteria. Neville looked sadly at Lindsey and then to Harry and Hermione. His eyes where watery and he seemed to be having a hard time speaking.

"T...this plant that did this..." he began trying to stay as professional as he could..."It is a very rare plant, its very rare because in 1534 it became so dangerous the Ministry of Magic decided to eradicate the plant entirely. Well they thought they did." he said choking back a sob as he glanced at Ron.

"The plant was called Basium of Nex, its Latin for Kiss of Death." Neville explain as he reached over to grab a sponge and cold water. He started to pat Ron's face that seemed to be burning up. "As most of you should know, from being aurors, in 1534 there was a bit crisis involving werewolves. They seemed to be spreading very quickly and dangerously; killing more than they transformed. Well, the Ministry simply couldn't have this..." Hermione suppressed a loud sob and interrupted Neville.

"Yes, we know all about that. How they rounded up the majority of the werewolves and they gave them a magic hidden mountain where they could live freely as long as they didn't come back down to the magic community. The werewolves being afraid of the Ministry trying to kill them made the ministry put a spell on the mountain so no magic would be able to be used there. We know this Neville, what does this have to do with the Basium of Nex and Ron?" Hermione ranted at Neville as her lip quivered and she wavered between hysteria and a break down.

Neville looked at Hermione with the utmost pity on his face. "They have to do with Basium of Nex and Ron because the only thing that can cure the bites is on that mountain." Neville told them as Ron gave a fit of coughs and the nurse ushered them all out of the room to doctor him up.

Harry was very white; indeed he looked close to fainting. "Lets meet at our place." he told them and with a loud POP he apparated into his living room. The others followed shortly. Hermione collapsed to the floor and Harry rushed over to help her onto the couch.

"Well there is only one thing to do." Harry said quietly rubbing Hermione's back. "We will go to the mountain and get whatever the fuck it is that Ron needs"

"Harry, it's not that simple. If it was trust me I would already be on my way. The only thing that can save a person from the Basium of Nex is the midnight flowers ground up into a very difficult potion."

"So?" Harry said becoming very angry at Neville's calm manner.

"So Harry, you have to get to the mountain without magic, because the Ministry keeps a close watch on magic around the mountain, and the fact that it's illegal to be there in the first place. You have to climb the mountain without magic, and retrieve this flower. This flower that only blooms at midnight on a full moon. Mind you are in the most werewolf inhabited part of the country. No sane witch or wizard would do that mission. It's a lost cause, walking right into a death trap."

Harry had finally lost it, with his fist clenched and shaking he stood up. "Neville Longbottom! Ron is our friend; he used to be yours too! I don't know about you but if it was you lying there in the hospital DIEING we would do everything we could to save you. I don't care if you are too much of a chicken to go with us but we are going to go. The least you can do it get us the fucking map!" he screamed at him as a vase to the right of him shattered and Neville apparated away.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 10

The three of them sat there quietly in the living room. The sun poured in through the widow as Lindsey opened the blinds. She looked out at the small neighborhood. Taking a ragged breath she turned to Harry and Hermione.

"What are we going to do?" she asked them as she sunk down into a rocking chair by the window. Harry looked at her as if she had said something funny. "What do you mean what are "we" going to do?" he asked her as if he was about to break into laughter.

"About Ron... what are we going to do?" she repeated herself as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "WE are not going to do anything about Ron. Hermione and I are going to go and get that flower or whatever the hell it is for him." Harry said coldly looking at Lindsey as if he didn't even know her.

"B...but what do you want me to do, why can't I go with you?" Lindsey asked looking like a wounded animal with her big eyes full of tears.

"You have already done enough, don't you think?" Harry told her quietly standing up and running his fingers through his hair. He flattened it down a bit and then rubbed his eyes. "If you had just listened to us, after all of us told you to wait, we might not be in this situation. And Ron might not be in the hospital fighting for his life!" Harry yelled at her turning and looking at Hermione who had her face buried in her hands.

Lindsey looked as though Harry had just slapped her across the face. She sat there dumbfounded looking around the room dazed. Hermione seemed to be coming to her senses a bit; at least she had stopped sobbing and was now trying to straighten up.

"D... do you agree with him H... Hermione?" Lindsey asked turning towards her with great big teary eyes. Harry shot around to look at Hermione almost daring her to disagree with him.

Hermione looked from Lindsey to Harry and back again. "L... Lindsey, we understood better what we where up against. We had faced it much more than you and no matter how we can explain and analyze what we have been through its not the same as witnessing it." she began quietly while wiping a tear from her cheek, "Yes you went through auror training just like us, but you never had the extensive training that we have had. You where no prepared to go against him. Harry, Ron, and I understood that. You have to learn to know when to back off. And we can not work with someone we can't trust completely, and after you betrayed us today by disobeying us, we can't trust you with something as important as Ron's life."

Lindsey looked thunderstruck at Hermione; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could they have turned on her that way? Did she really do something wrong by trying to help? Her thoughts where interrupted, though, when Neville apparated back into the room.

In his arms was a very old and warn looking map. "I had to ransack my office trying to find this but I finally managed it." He said placed the parchment onto a little table in the middle of the room. He unfolded it to reveal a very warn map of what appeared to be a three dimensional mountain. "The first problem you guys are going to have to face is getting there. This mountain is located on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is guarded by powerful magic so that muggles can not find it. This powerful magic also guards against magic. Another words you can't use magic to get there without getting arrested and sent to Azkaban."

Neville looked from Harry to Hermione as if making sure that they wanted him to continue. "The good news is once you get there, you have to climb this mountain till you reach the town. The town is located directly next to the Midnight Flowers. You won't be able to tell where they are though until midnight on a full moon. Until then, they will all just look the same as any other ordinary flower they are around."

"Okay, so we get this flower then what do we do?" Hermione asked Neville with a shaky voice.

"You bring back at least 20 of these flowers. Right away, once morning light hits the flowers they wilt and die. You bring them here and we will have a potion ready for you to add the final ingredient. If all goes well Ron should be up and about within a day or two." Neville said looking down at the complicated looking map.

"Neville, what happens if someone is bitten by this plant, but it's not as serious as Ron's bite?" Harry asked him cautiously glancing at Hermione.

"Oh, well the same thing happens it just takes a bit longer for the poison to work its way through the blood stream. Why? Don't tell me someone else was bitten." He asked looking around at them with a whole new sense of worry.

"Don't be ridiculous Neville. No one else was bitten!" Hermione said quickly glancing from Harry to Lindsey as if daring them to question her answer. "Okay, so all we have to do is find a way onto this hidden island that is protected by powerful magic, without using magic. Hike up to the top of the mountain through God only knows what type of dangerous plants and animals. Find this town inhabited by werewolves, wait till midnight on a full moon, pick at least 20 flowers. And make it all the way back down the mountain and off the island without magic, all within 6 hours after collecting the flowers?" Hermione summed up the problem and looked at Neville for his approval.

"That sounds a bout right." He said quietly. "Now I had drawn the best rout possible to the town here on the map if you follow it you should be okay." He said hopefully.

"Lindsey you are great with potions, you can help Neville create the potion and watch over Ron right?" Harry asked her as he bent over the map.

"Sure..." she said quietly wiping her eyes and looking out the window. "But how do you guys plan on getting to the island in the first place? You can't use any muggle transportation obviously." Neville said looking a bit worried again.

"Oh well that ones simple, we can use Buckbeak. But I don't think we should bring him up to the mountain with us. It might make us seem hostile. He could wait down at the bottom. I'm sure there will be plenty of food for him to eat." Harry said as he began to pace the living room.

"Its still going to be a very dangerous mission you guys. Are you sure you should do this? I just don't think it's wise, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is bound to be after you right now while you are vulnerable. Can't you hire someone else to do this mission for you?" Lindsey begged them finally standing up and walking over to the map.

"Have you not been listening?" Harry asked her looking at her as if he had never seen her before. "Ron is dieing and is going to die unless we get this stupid flower. No one else is going to help us, no one else cares! Its against the law or have you not been listening? We are going to save OUR friend, because sad as it is we would hope you would do the same for us because we would for you!"

Lindsey looked at the three of them. There had always been such a strong bond between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She had always felt out of the loop. But now she felt as though she wasn't even in the same reality. "You do what you guys are going to do. I will help with the potion, and check in on Ron." Lindsey said quietly and apparated to Saint Mungo's.

"Yeah you do that! And trying not to mess things up this time." Harry said coldly as she left. He bent down and studied the map making a mental note that they only had a week till the full moon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 11

Harry paced the house franticly looking for something they might need or had forgotten. He sat down on his bed and looked around the room. Sighing and burying his face in his hands he thought about what lay ahead of them.

_This was going to be dangerous; I can't believe we are going to actually try to visit this place. A place that hasn't been seen by a witch or wizard in over two-hundred years. _He thought as he placed his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione walked in. "Hey..." she said simply smiling at him. Harry smiled back even though he couldn't really see she had smiled at him; he just knew she had. She walked over and sat down next to him on the bed and looked around the room.

It looked like it had been stripped, ransacked. "Do you think you got everything we might need?" she asked a bit hesitant. The news of their departure seemed to hang in the air as some reminder that Ron's life hung in their hands.

Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on and looked around his room. "I hope I got everything important. If not... well we can think about that later."

Everything was quiet for some time. Both not wanting to mouth what was on their minds; and neither having the courage to stand up and leave. Harry placed his hands in his lap and started fidgeting with his fingers. He was about to suggest that they double check quickly and then go and get Buckbeak when a squeaky sob escaped Hermione.

"Hermione... what's wrong?" Harry asked turning to see her with her face buried in her hands. He put his arm around her consolingly and rubbed her back as she cried. "'Mione what's wrong?" he repeated trying to pull some of her brown locks from her face.

She looked up at him with her face tear stained and eyes slightly red and glistening. Harry couldn't help but notice a pull in his stomach as he stared into her beautiful face. "I...I am just so...so worried." she cried softly. "W...what if w...we can't make it in t...time and Ron d...d..." but she couldn't bring herself to say it as a fresh wave of sobs shook her body.

Harry put his arms completely around her, with her head lying on his shoulder as she cried. "Hermione, we are going to make it. Ron is going to be fine, you have nothing to worry about." he told her while running his fingers through her hair. "But w...what if..." Hermione began to say in his neck, but Harry cut her off. "'Mione we don't have any room for what ifs. We need to stay positive for Ron's sake." She nodded in his head but still shook with her sobs. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay. We can get Buckbeak later, just relax for a little bit okay?" he told her rubbing her lower back at the same time. She nodded and continued to bawl in his neck.

Harry sat there with her just holding her and murmuring to her soft words. She continued to cry for the better part of an hour before her sobs subsided. Harry looked down at her face and to his surprise she wasn't crying anymore, but sleeping. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms and Harry didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he lay back on his bed with her still in his arms. And in no time at all he was sleeping as well.

Lindsey looked at her watch. "They where supposed to get you 3 hours ago!" she said angrily to Buckbeak at her side. "Come on them lets get you inside." as she pulled the door open and led him into their living room.

She looked around and didn't see either of them. The house was completely quiet and Lindsey became very worried as she looked around. All their stuff was still out in the living room, so they hadn't gone anywhere. But what would of made them forget to go and get Buckbeak?

Starting to look through the rooms and becoming increasingly worried, she began to panic. She was about to call to go get someone for help when she opened Harry's room door, and there they where. Fast asleep.

Lindsey's mouth dropped as she stared at them. Hermione's head was on his chest and his arms where rapped around her. "I can't believe this!" she said quietly closing the door and walking back into the living room. "They get mad at me, and there they are fast asleep when there is work to be done!" she ranted as Buckbeak began to tear apart a cushion on their couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 12

Harry and Hermione where woken, a bit curiously, by Neville 3 hours after Lindsey had discovered them. At first they where a bit out of it and began to run around double checking things. Harry looked at his watch, "Oh god, oh crap we have to go get Buckbeak NOW!" he screamed as Neville grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Harry get a grip man! Lindsey already got Buckbeak, everything is ready. We have the map and your stuff is packed. Just get yourselves cleaned up and meet us in the living room." Neville told him and walked away leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly she left to go change in her room. Harry threw on the outfit that was on his dresser and ran into the bathroom. He didn't feel like a shower, he just brushed his teeth and flattened his hair a bit. He met Hermione as he was leaving the bathroom and noticed she looked striking in a red spaghetti strap shirt with pink lace trimming, along with tight jeans. He looked away a bit embarrassed and headed to the living room.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he left and went into the bathroom. She was just going to do the usual when she caught site of the shower. "Oh...well we don't exactly know the next time we are going to be able to bathe." And with that said she stripped and jumped into the shower. With 3 bangs on the door from Neville and 5 from Lindsey and an hour later Hermione joined the group in the living room.

She sat down next to Harry and looked at Neville who seemed a bit pailer than usual. "Okay, everything you two need is in your two bags here." He said handing Harry and Hermione back packs. "B...but Neville all the stuff we needed could never fit into just these two bags..." she began when Neville cut her off. "Lindsey was nice enough to bewitch them, they are as light as can be and they are never ending. You could probably fit Buckbeak in them if you needed to, though I don't think I would recommend that."

He handed both of them a map. "There are two maps incase one gets lost. I have outlined the most less likely to be killed path for you. I suggest you leave Buckbeak at the bottom of the mountain, no way you can get him up their without him dieing and you need him to get back. Once you get there you might be able to stay in the town, but when the moon comes...well my best bet is run as fast as you can grab as many as you can and race back down the mountain. Never stop to relax on your way down, they may live at the top of the mountain but I doubt that restriction would matter when they are hunting prey. We will have the potion ready when you get here. Any questions?" he asked as he sat back in a chair.

"Yeah... why can't we fly Buckbeak up to the mountain?" Harry asked as he looked at the map. "Because werewolves don't take kindly to large creatures. When they transform they could be dangerous to them. They might see it as a hostile attack and you don't want to get thrown into a dungeon somewhere before the moon even rises." he answered him.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded back at him. They stood up and placed the backpacks on. Neville and Lindsey stood up with them and walked with them to the door. "Fly Buckbeak high until you reach the ocean." Neville told them.

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Watch over Ron, don't let anything happen to him until we get back." she told him as she smiled at Lindsey and gave her a hug. Harry patted Neville's arm and gave him a weak smile. He looked at Lindsey and kind of just glared at her, he obviously hadn't forgiven her yet. "Watch him, and get that potion ready." he told her as he helped Hermione climb onto Buckbeak's back. He got on behind her and rapped his arms around her as Buckbeak's wings spread and he jumped up into the air.

They looked back down and waved to them as they became black specks on the earth. Hermione trembled in Harry's arms as they soared higher and higher. He knew she didn't like flying, especially on Buckbeak. He tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I wont let you fall."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 13

Hermione was having a hard time riding on Buckbeak's back, not only was she scared of heights, but she had been foolish enough to only wear a spaghetti strap shirt. It had been fairly warm back at the house, but now that they where hundreds of feet above ground, with the wind roaring in their faces, she had begun to tremble with cold.

Harry was much in the same boat, but he at least had on a cloak on. He could feel Hermione shivering directly in front of him and swore he could hear her teeth chattering as well. Rapping his arms around her and pulling her closer he whispered in her ear, "I think we are almost there," as he rested his head on her shoulder, her strap falling down her arm.

Hermione nodded numbly and rested her head back against Harry's chest. She yawned and closed her eyes. The rocking of Buckbeak floating up and down slowly slipping her into a sleep.

"'Mione...come on, we are there wake up." Harry said quietly shaking Hermione a bit as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Huh...waddya say?" she said stupidly as she tried to roll over to fall back asleep. This unfortunately was a bit mistake. As she rolled over she lifted her leg from Buckbeak's side and began to fall face first down into the sand, she let out a loud scream.

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's front and his other hand coming around and grabbing her butt to lift her back up and set her down a bit strangely. She ran a hand to her chest and breathed deeply in and out. Not even noticing Harry's weird look and blush. "Well that's one way to wake up isn't it?" she asked him laughing.

He smiled at her and shook his head and started to look around. "Well this doesn't look too bad, what do you think?" Hermione was finally beginning to look around but before she did that she reached into her bag and grabbed a sweater to put on first.

She glanced about at the long white sanded beach and the green palm tree's swaying in the breeze. The crystal blue water splashed up the shore and left dark spots of sand in its wake. Breathing in the cool air she turned to Harry and smiled. "Well it seems nice to me. Definitely better then what I was expecting."

She turned towards the mountain and looked up at it; it appeared purple in their distance. Looking around at all the green tree's that surrounded the bottom of the mountain. It seemed that they would have a semi-pleasant trip.

"Okay, we need to ride Buckbeak down the beach a bit to the right and find a really large rock formation towards the water. Neville has the trail drawn up from there." Hermione nodded and walked over to Buckbeak. Harry helped her up and got behind her again. "Okay Beaky, don't fly I think Hermione is tired of that, just head on down that way." He told him pointing right.

In seconds they where going top speed down the beach, sand flying behind them and wing blowing in their faces. It didn't take long before they saw the rocks and Harry pulled Buckbeak to a stop. He slipped off and helped Hermione down.

"Okay, now according to the map we go directly north of the rocks." he told her looking at the map and then her. They walked over and faced the rocks and smiling and there so far accomplishments they turned, expecting to see a nice green path, but that's not what they saw.

Neville had outlined a trail all right, and there was a trail there, well sort of. Instead of all the lush green tropical plants they had been seeing along the beach, there in front of them stood the gloomiest looking trail either had ever seen. Dark, black trees outlined it, looking almost burnt. The leaves looked dead and hung down, some falling off completely. Spider webs hung along the top of the trees and spiders crawled up and down tree trunks. The floor was littered with an assortment of things. Snakes slithered nonchalantly in and out of the path, bird dropping lay littering it with white and yellow spots. And a putrid smell came form what appeared to be a dead carcass of a black panther.

"Why the hell would Neville outline the only path that looks like this?" Harry said as a bird swooped down and grabbed the snake. He watched as the snake reached back and bit the bird's leg, and in a second the bird was down and the snake had dinner.

"Harry it's probably not as bad as it looks, I mean this is supposed to be the only way up, and the ministry probably made it look less appealing to travelers." But Hermione didn't seem to sound very convincing in Harry's mind.

"Maybe we could find another..." Harry began but was cut off with an angry look from Hermione. "Harry for whatever reason Neville outlined this path, it is the path he chose and we need to follow it," she turned and looked back at the path taking a big gulp. "But Hermione you and I both know Neville isn't exactly...well..." Hermione looked over at him pursing her lips together and resembling a starting McGonagall, "and well we should follow it." He ended.

"I guess we just leave Buckbeak here. You hear that Beaky, you stay here and behave." Harry told him rubbing his face affectionately. Hermione turned and smiled at him as he snapped at an overhead bat. They both turned back and took a deep breath. "Well we have 6 days to do this." Harry said as they set off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are the property of JKR. The story and Lindsey Roberts is mine. A/N: This is my second Fan Fiction here, please review!

Chapter 14

Hermione was having quiet a difficult time trying to climb up the slowly steeping mountain. Not only was their spider webs with spiders as big as her fist and fangs bigger than her own teeth, but the leaves and dead animals that littered the floor made it particularly hard to walk without slipping. Several times Harry was just able to grab her from under to arm to keep her from falling, and others she wasn't able to avoid.

Around mid-day they where both panting heavily, having stripped the outer layer of jacket and cloak, their shirts stuck to them. Hermione was falling behind Harry slightly and was holding a stitch in her side. She finally stopped and bent double with her hands on her knees panting from the effort. Harry stopped after a few more steps and turned around.

"Her...mione c...ome on!" he panted holding his side and wiping the sweat from his red forehead. "Har...ry we need to r...est," she told him walking over and sitting down on a log near a tree.

He threw his hands into the air giving up, because he didn't feel much like fighting at the moment. Walking back down to where she was, and still panting hard, he wasn't watching where he was going. He stepped, very clumsily, onto a dead rat and before he knew it his was on his face rolling down the hill, Hermione screaming after him.

"Harry...HARRY!!!" Hermione screaming running as fast as she could down the hill and picking up his fallen glasses. Harry, though, was not loosing momentum in fact he was gaining it. With every roll of his body he went faster, and faster. He thought he was about to be sick when BAM he ran and hit directly into a tree face first.

He felt lots of things fall out of the tree as he lay there moaning and rubbing his head. "Oh god..." he began as he finally opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurred shadows. His stomach was still a bit quaky so he closed them again. Laying there for 5 minutes until he heard running feet from above.

"Harry, Harry are you okay? Are you alive?" She asked him worried as she came to an abrupt halt in front of him. "I...I don't think anything is broken." He mumbled rubbing his legs. Hermione let out a squeak of relief and reached down giving him a tight and for Harry eerie hug.

She pulled away and reached into her pocket, "Here." She put his glasses on and he smiled up at her with thanks. Harry was still nursing his wounds when Hermione jumped up with a start and started staring around at the tree. "'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked her rubbing a large gash on his arm. Hermione didn't seem to have heard him; she was busy circling the area around the tree. Harry started looking around and it was only then that he noticed what she was looking at. Scattered along the floor where numerous huge eggs.

"Harry...what happened?" she asked him quietly, in a very slight whisper. "Oh, when I hit the tree I heard a lot of stuff fall from it and onto the floor. I guess it was the eggs." He said looking around some more, "And it looks like all the ones that fell broke."

Hermione looked up into the tree, but didn't seem to see what she was looking for. "Harry we need to get out of here now." She said this time not so quietly. "But Hermione, I would really appreciate it if I could relax for a minute." But Hermione had grabbed his arm was dragging him up and away. "Harry don't you realize..." she began, when there was a low grumbling behind them and they both turned to stare in horror at the creature in front of them. "Eggs have parents, and parents get angry." She finished in a hush terrified voice.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone, I am back. I would sincerely like to apologize for my long, long, long, extensive absence. I have been thoroughly crushed with assignments in school and school does come first. For anyone who has been reading my other fan fictions I will not be writing in them for quiet some time. I would like to finish all of my stories so I will finish this story, then Twisted Fate, then The Diary.

Chapter 15

Hermione's mouth dropped open as they stared at the creature before them. Its head was that of a lion, but it had the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon. Saliva was dripped from its mouth along with blood that must have come from its fresh kill. It snarled revealing sharp teeth that could easily rip apart Harry and her.

"M…Mione' is th…that a…a….a," Harry couldn't seem to find the exact word to describe what was before him. Either he couldn't remember the name, or the fear of it was enough to make him hope that it wasn't true Hermione didn't know but she knew what he was thinking.

"Is that a Chimaera Harry? And I am afraid it most definitely is."

"I…I was afraid of that." Harry said, grabbing Hermione's arm and starting to walk backwards with her as the chimaera began to step towards them. A loud crunching noise sounded as Harry made a back side step and both him and Hermione closed their eyes as chimaera roared in anger of the yet another crushing of one of her eggs.

With another even louder roar the chimaera made to leap at them. Hermione thinking quickly shoved Harry aside, crushing more eggs as she did so, and the chimaera jumped between them instead.

"Harry, run, now!"

They both took off at a dead run straight through the mattered and dying trees. The pounding of the chimaera could be heard very clearly behind them as they ran as hard as they could, jumped over broken logs, dodging tree branches, stepping on dead animals.

"Oh, Harry w…why did you h…have to do th…that?" Hermione panted as she clutched a painful stitch on her side.

"Y…you say it l…like I meant to do i…it!"

With the effort of trying to run to keep ahead of the chimaera all other conversational thought seemed to slip away from them as their feet echoed over the hard ground. Then as they rounded a particularly lard tree they saw a small area of broken trees that would be big enough to hide them if they made it before the chimaera saw them.

"Harry qu…quick over there!" Hermione huffed as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to the area.

She jumped behind a large broken tree, shortly followed by Harry, and crawled as far back as they could. They came against a large rock and leaned against it as they tried to catch their breath and hope that they wouldn't be discovered.

The form of the large animal appeared as a shadow in front of them, but shortly dissipated as quickly as it had come. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief, closed her eyes and laid her head back against the rock.

After Harry had finally gotten his breath back, and felt it was safe enough to speak he turned to Hermione who still had her eyes closed and said, "That was way too close for comfort."

"Well you had to break her eggs. Any creature would have been mad Harry you can't blame it."

"I can't blame it? I can't blame it! Hermione it tried to kills us and you are still sticking up for the bloody beast!"

"Harry you squished its children, any parent would have been murderous after that."

"Oh, and I suppose that if it had just happen to come upon us another time it would have been more understanding and not have tried to rip our heads off?"

"Don't be ridiculous! It wouldn't have found us otherwise. But we might find other things so deep in the forest here that might not be as pleasant as a chimaera."

"Oh, and I suppose us being lost is going to be my fault as well, and not that blood thirsty beast that was chasing us all over the island and back?"

Hermione glared at Harry and shook her head. "If you want to be like that maybe I shouldn't help you back. I never said we where lost I just said we might find something more dangerous. We have the map…you do have the map don't you?"

"Of course I have the map. What do you think I am thick?" Harry leaned back on the rock to reach into his back pocket.

Just then there was a creaked and the rock, as if it where a curtain, fell back and Hermione and Harry where hurtled downward, screaming into utter and complete darkness.


End file.
